


Cold

by astradanvers



Series: On The Run [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, implied general danvers, on the run fic, series fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's taken Alex somewhere that she'll be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is apparently the second part in a new series I didn't know I was going to start . . . oops. These fics are not in chronological order and I'm not even sure if there will be more of them but here's a second one anyway.

Alex shivers under the four layers of blankets, “I’ll take you some place safe,” she grumbles. “Clark’s Fortress of Solitude.” She reaches towards the pile of blankets beside her, “It's in the fucking arctic, Kara, humans don’t like this much cold, Supergirl.”

“Do you often talk to yourself?”

Alex has been focused on the picture of her and Kara that sits on a table across the room but her gaze suddenly snaps up to the woman speaking, “Astra,” she breathes out quietly.

“Hello, brave one.”

“Tell me -”

Astra nods, “Everyone is safe, Alex,” the former General says quietly.

Alex nods, “Good,” she wiggles a bit, lifting one side of the many blankets, “I’m cold.” She motions, “Come closer.”

Smirking Astra does as instructed and slides under the blankets beside Alex, drawing the younger woman into her arms. “Do you want me to fly you home now?”

“In a minute,” Alex mumbles, voice quiet and sleepy, “just let me get a little warmer.”

Astra smiles, used to Alex’s need for warmth after their time on the run, “Of course, brave one.” She presses her lips to the top of Alex’s head and holds her a little closer, “I told Kara you would need to get warm before we headed home.”

Humming Alex nestles into the crook of Astra’s neck and closes her eyes, “Haven’t slept since you left.”

“I know,” Astra whispers, “sleep,” she murmurs against the top of Alex’s head. “When you wake up I promise that you’ll be home and your family will be waiting for you.”

“Mmmmkay,” Alex murmurs and Astra knows she’s already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'M COLD. COME CLOSER." and Astra/Alex :D


End file.
